


Promise

by RyuuKevin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post TYBW, byaichi, kidna humor?, late night writing LOL, mild romance, probably eventual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: After the war, Kuchiki Byakuya was relieved that Kurosaki Ichigo kept his promise of saving Soul Society meanwhile Ichigo was relieved that Byakuya was well.The two met at the celebration party and somehow, something bloomed in their hearts.Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo (ByaIchi)
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denidene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/gifts).



> Hi. I have written this around 2am - 3am at my time on the same day I'm posting this. Well, happy 7th Deni! I'm like a day late but whatever right? Anyways, I hope this makes sense to you and everyone else reading because making this while half dead and with a headache, I wasn't even sure if I could make a comprehensible story.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy. I miss you and I love you. Do take your time in reading this! No rush haha. Welp I'm off to sleep after I upload maybe xD

"I promise, nii-sama. It will be fun!"

Kuchiki Byakuya silently sighed into his cup before drinking the strong content in it as he remembered the words that his sister told him hours ago. He was persuaded to join the party to celebrate their victory against the Quincies just a few weeks ago.

They clearly had no time at first due to the many wreckage of the buildings in Seireitei and how much the men had been injured during the war. It wasn't an easy fight at all. So much was sacrificed but they will not be in vain.

The Soutaichou's death was mourned but due to the quick change of Kyouraku Shunsui leading the Gotei 13, Seireitei didn't fall into the hands of the Quincies.

Fortunately enough, Ukitake Juushiro and Unohana Retsu were _barely_ saved. Though it may take awhile for them to fully move and recover to a better health, at least they were still with them. Even Byakuya was spared and he got to live another century or so due to the turn of events.

And, with the help of the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo, Seireitei was safe once more.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya sighed again as the name lingers in his mind. The orange haired shinigami was his enemy, the person he thought knew nothing about life, ideals, circumstances and responsibility.

But he was wrong.

Ichigo has torn down those walls that made Byakuya see things differently in a whole new light and for that, the noble captain was grateful. They have become respectable allies and even to the point where Byakuya would fight those who oppose the orange haired man.

It was because he believed in him.

As Byakuya recollects the war in his mind as his sharp slate gray eyes wander the hall filled with cheering and drinking shinigami, he realizes that at the moment of his almost death, he trusted the young man. He trusted enough that Ichigo would save Soul Society in his stead.

The young man certainly kept his promise.

Byakuya's eyes slowly wandered to his sister, Kuchi Rukia, at the other side of the hall laughing with the other lieutenants of the Gotei 13. Sure everyone had bandages on their body here and there but they looked happy.

"Want another drink?"

The noble looked to his right and saw Kyouraku grinning as he held up a sake jug. Byakuya was all alone in the table in the other corner of the hall so it was an opportunity for Kyouraku to confront the younger captain after the busy weeks.

Hesitating, Byakuya nodded which in return made the commander's tired yet smiling face lit up in happiness. Kyouraku sat across the noble and set down his own cup and poured sake in both his and Byakuya's cup.

"How's your division?" Kyouraku asked and took a sip of his sake.

"There were some casualties but everything is manageable," Byakuya answered as he slowly brought his cup to his lips, "As a soutaichou, you should know that."

The older man chuckled, "Of course but I would like to hear it from you."

Byakuya simply shook his head at the usual but tamer mischievous antics of the man and continued to drink the alcohol in his hand. The drink has made the chaos that was right in front of him not bother him as much.

After a few minutes, Byakuya spoke up, "How is Ukitake-taichou?"

Kyouraku blinked after he poured more of the sake for the both of them. He didn't expect for Byakuya to bring up another conversation between them but perhaps it was because he was silently worried over the white haired captain he admired so much.

"Juushiro would be heartbroken that you still call him that way," Kyouraku grinned and ignored the raised brow of the other as he looked down on his cup with a smaller smile, "He's doing better. He's still very weak but he can recover soon."

"That is good to hear."

"Indeed," the commander replied, "I am just thankful that we didn't have as much major casualties in the war. There were only injuries and a few deaths"

"It is inevitable," the noble replied, "We will just have to do our utmost best to recover."

"Of course," Kyouraku nodded and took one last gulp before standing up, "Well, I have to go and run from Nanao-chan before she tries to drag me away from here."

Before Byakuya could even respond, the commander had left already as he blended into the crowd of rowdy shinigami. The noble shook his head and set down the cup in his hand. He has been drinking enough due to the older captain and he felt like he should stop for a while.

He scanned the hall once again. It was odd that he felt content when he saw how happy the people there are. He could still see Rukia and his lieutenant, Abarai Renji, enjoying the night as they both looked quite drunk already.

He glared.

Perhaps too drunk already.

The noble's eyes wandered off again as he remembered that he was ready to give up his life for Soul Society to protect the ones he loved and for the society that he swore to protect. His mind immediately flashed an image of the orange haired shinigami yet again.

Ichigo was there.

He was there, in what Byakuya thought was his dying moments and he felt so relieved because of that but what he didn't understand was how the young man's face darkened with his jaw clenched and his hands forming into a fist as he said his supposedly final words. Maybe it was because the pressure that was added on his shoulders was added.

He didn't even say anything in return during that time and it was fine for the noble because he understood and knew that Ichigo had agreed without a word and the noble was really grateful.

And before Byakuya thought he would have his peace longer, someone called him out to his right yet again and somehow his cold heart seemed to warm as he heard the voice.

"Yo, Byakuya."

The noble looked at the direction from where the voice was coming from and Kurosaki Ichigo came into full view.

Byakuya quickly took in the young man's appearance. He was wearing a new shihakusho but was a bit disheveled like his orange hair. He was slightly covered in bandages but he was acting like it was nothing as he grinned with that huge boyish charm that seemed to attract people.

Perhaps even Byakuya was enamored with the shinigami's charms as well.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the noble nodded.

Ichigo frowned as he sat down across from the other, "Even now, you still prefer to call me that way?"

"But of course," the other replied.

The orange head scoffed as he set his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. He sported a scowl as he scanned the crowd and seemingly muttered something along the lines of 'he never changes' and 'why is he such an entitled prick sometimes'.

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, amber eyes looked over and scanned the noble's appearance, "How are your wounds?"

The noble managed to land his eyes on the other as well which secured eye contact, "They have fully healed, thank you. How are yours?"

The younger shinigami sat back up straight and checked out his wrists and other parts that were covered in bandages, "I think I'll live. I have endured much worse."

"With your stubbornness, of course you'd live," the noble commented.

Ichigo grumbled, "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Whichever you prefer," Byakuya replied amusedly.

As Ichigo grunted in response, silence has fallen on them yet again. It was awkward to say the least. The last time they had talked was during a matter of death and that wasn't exactly a good way to depart.

They weren't used to being one on one like this in a normal setting. Well, if you think spectating the crowd as they sat awkwardly together in a normal setting.

"I'm glad you lived."

Byakuya blinked at the sudden words coming from Ichigo. He was shocked because he didn't expect those words coming from the younger man. He averted his gaze back at Ichigo and locked eyes with the serious look Ichigo is giving him right now.

"What?"

"I said, I'm glad you lived," the orange head repeated.

"How so?" the noble still couldn't believe it. Ichigo was someone he'd least expect to say those words to him.

Byakuya could see the way Ichigo averted his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ichigo muttered, "I'm not entirely sure but… when I saw you in the condition you were in before, I was so mad. I was mad at the attackers and I was mad at the situation at hand."

Ichigo clearly gulped before continuing, "And I was mad that I wasn't fast enough to save you." As if he gained new confidence, the orange head locked eyes with the noble again, "So, when I heard that you have recovered, I felt so relieved."

Byakuya didn't know why but he could feel his chest tightening and it was such a foreign feeling. A feeling that he hasn't felt in a very very long time. He ignored the whispers of his zanpakuto to listen to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to visit you earlier on. I think I was too scared to see you," the orange head said, "But at the same time I did want to see you if you were alright."

"It's alright," Byakuya replied as he continued to ignore the feeling, "I guess we could say in this moment, the thought counts?"

Ichigo chuckled softly, "I guess you could say that." He then smiled softly, "But I'm glad that i managed to keep my promise."

Understanding what Ichigo meant, Byakuya nodded, "I am grateful that you did."

"Of course. I didn't want to let you down."

Byakuya pondered for a moment before speaking once more, "Ichigo, would you like to have tea with me after the party? I believe it's good to end the night in a more… calming manner."

The orange head blinked a few times as his mind went blank after hearing only his first name coming from the noble that he almost didn't catch what Byakuya said next.

"Yeah, sure!" Ichigo said nervously as he stood back up, "I'll meet you in the manor after I talk a bit more with the others, yeah? See ya!"

Ichigo didn't hear what Byakuya had to say next as he bolted away from the man when he could feel the heat creeping up in his cheeks and his chest was pounding way too hard than normal.

' _Fuck, what is wrong with me?'_

Byakuya was simply left dumbfounded as he watched the orange head bolt away from him all of a sudden without waiting for his response. He immediately recovered and let a ghost a smile form on his lips. At least Ichigo accepted the invitation.

When he felt like he was staring at the orange haired shinigami for way too long, he looked away and was immediately pissed off when Shihoin Yoruichi came into view.

"If only you could see your face right now," Yoruichi said as she grinned mischievously, "You are _definitely_ whipped for him."

It was Byakuya's turn to stand up abruptly as he replied snappily, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you know- Hey, wait! Where are you going, Byakuya-bo?" Yoruichi called out."

"Away from you."

Now, he silently wished for Ichigo to hurry up before he murders _someone_ later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
